Pulled Two Ways
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Growing up this way was a hard fact of life for them even if it had became what normal is to them. It was tough on them as well as their parents, but normal all the same. *Note: Feliciano is Antonio and Lovino's son in this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy has to go right now, Feli." Antonio sighed, and hugged the small child.

"Is Arthur in town?" Feliciano asked in his adorable, child voice.

"Ah." Antonio looked pain, and unsure how to answer the child; should he lie and spare Lovi heartache?

He hated lying to them both.

"Bye, Lovi. Be back soon." Antonio muttered, and kissed his husband.

"He asked you a fucking question!" Lovino growled, longing for the truth to be something different than what he and Antonio knew was about to be said.

"Sí, Feli. Arturo's in town." Antonio muttered.

Lovino looked away from his husband to hide his unshed tears from Antonio.

"Ooh, can I see him again?" Feli asked as he bounced forward to hug his dad goodbye.

"We'll see." Antonio murmured; he didn't want to disappoint Feli, but he didn't want to drive the proverbial knife further in to Lovi's heart.

Antonio left with eyes full of tears.

* * *

"I don't care what Antonio says; don't ever mention that bastard ever again!" Lovino scolded his son.

"But Arthur's really nice like you, Mommy." Feli whined.

"No, don't mention him." Lovino tried to bite back his sob as he cried for himself and for Feli.

"Why? What did he do?" Feli wrapped his arms around his father, because he knew Lovi needed the comfort.

"He's taking your father away from me." Lovino admitted as he hugged his son.

"I'm sure, he'd stop if we told him to and why he should." Feli smiled, hopefully.

"He won't, and Antonio would be sad." Lovino sighed as he crushed that hope with the truth.

"I thought that Daddy loved you, Mommy?" Feli asked Lovino.

"I just don't know anymore, Feli." He held his child closely as they cried together.

Antonio did not get back that night or the next day.

He came back a few days later, and all seemed normal in the house again as if Antonio was not having an affair and breaking the family apart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad's back!" Alfred cheered, and raced for the door.

Matthew sighed, and rocked his feet back and forth.

"Go greet your father." Francis sighed.

The whine of, "But he hurt you," was silenced before being spoken.

Matthew rushed to the door as if excited to see his father; since he knew about why he was never home, he didn't want to see him.

Mattie hugged the man with his twin when Arthur held his arms out for a hug.

"Love you, Daddy!" Alfred chanted.

"Love you." Matthew muttered.

"How have my boys been? Are you ready to go on a trip?" Arthur asked his twin sons.

"Good, and I can't wait!" Al cheered as ran to get his already packed bag that was just waiting for his father to come home for a visit.

Matthew pulled away from the Brit's arms to grab his own bag.

He hated leaving his papa all alone like this; can't his good for nothing father see that?

Francis glared at Arthur, "Can't you make more time for your actual family than for your whore's family?"

"Don't yell at me in front of the kids." Arthur grumbled.

"If you were home and faithful, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Francis growled lowly.

"We always fought anyway!" Arthur snapped his thin patience, but managed to keep his voice down.

No one noticed Matthew walk away with tear filled eyes.

He hated the man that took his father away from home.

A few days with his dad sounded awful to him even though Arthur meant well.


	3. Chapter 3

Feli skipped near his 'mother' as they walked through town.

"Oh, look. It's the French Bastard." Lovino muttered.

"Oh, Uncle Francis! I haven't saw you since I was a baby!" Feli ran forward, and hugged the Frenchman.

"Bonjour, Feli." Francis responded.

"Oh, where's your husband or wife or whatever?" Feli asked curiously, noticing two kids, but no adult person by Francis's side.

"He's spending time with someone else, and we might be going through divorce soon." Francis sighed.

"Oh, like Daddy spends time with Arthur?" Feli asked.

"Yes, exactly like that." Francis looked about ready to cry.

"Daddy's with Arthur. Arthur doesn't visit anymore." Feli explained easily.

Francis choked on a sob and nodded his head, "I understand."

Why did life do this to them?

* * *

"I'm sorry about the divorce, mi amigo." Antonio sighed.

"Don't call me your friend. Aren't I more than that?" Arthur growled.

"Sí, but Lovi's mi amor." Antonio answered sadly.

"Forget it." Arthur sighed.

"I just want you to be happy." Antonio told him.

"I feel like I'd only be happy if Francis stayed." Arthur sighed.

"I know." Antonio's heart was pulling him two ways, and he felt if one way was taken from him, he'd crumble.

He couldn't deal with it if Lovi found their relationship too broken to go on.

"Would you divorce Lovino to be with me?" Arthur asked the other man.

"No." Antonio's heart broke; he could never divorce or leave Lovi.

"I know. Forget I said anything." Arthur sighed as he spoke.

Antonio fought against his tears.

Antonio's heart pulled him two ways.

It was impossible to choose one way over the other way.


End file.
